two lifes merge
by flamescorch
Summary: this is about me as a new student at Tori and Jades school. I've added some of my own characters later in the story but its going to have the whole crew from victorious, but mainly jade, tori, me and my made up characters that pop up here and there. There are some scenes later that are girlxgirl so if u don't like that don't read. I don't own victorious or the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Meeting the Ice Queen Goddess

I walked into my new school and I was met with a wonderful sight to see. Colored posters everywhere, people singing to themselves or small groups, kids trying out new dance moves on steps or in the middle of the floor, and others talking by lockers or walking to their classes. As I looked around I kept walking and accidentally bumped into someone. I quickly looked to see who I had run into. I didn't know the girl, but I have to say she was beautiful! She had brown hair that came down to her shoulders in waves and I think an electric blue extension which helped bring out her eyes that were a stormy blue with a hint of gray and green. I couldn't check her out anymore because she had roughly pushed me away and was steadily glaring at me with her wonderful eyes and her eyebrows were scrunched together, which made me noticed that one of them was pierced. Since I was still staring at her she folded her arms across her chest, blocking my view of something I really wanted to see. That's when she started talking to me when she saw my gaze shift to another place.

"What you staring at newbie? Just a hint for ya, some people don't like being checked out by a newbie or from someone that's the same sex as them." Well she didn't seem too mad at me for accidentally bumping into her. She must get it all the time since she's so beautiful. They probably do it so they get a chance to stare at her, at least for a little while. 'Oh Crap!' She's trying to get my attention. This can't be good…

"Um…What?" I asked shakily.

"Ugh! You're just as bad as Vega! I asked why you were staring at me. Just to let you know, you're lucky I'm in a good mood right now or we wouldn't be having this conversation and you would be running right back out that door." She said a little icily.

"Oh…I heard that part… I thought you said something else…"I was nervous now. I could tell she was starting to get aggravated by me not answering and my constantly staring at her hidden chest probably didn't help the matter much.

I was trying to get your attention but you keep staring at my chest which needs to STOP! Now stop staring and answer the Damn question!"She yelled at me this time and I actually flinched when she did.

"I … I ... I... I don't know. You're just beautiful and I did bump into you looking around so I was seeing who it was I'm sorry for bumping into you…"I was getting really nervous now that I just admitted that I thought she was beautiful. Just waiting for a slap across the face now…

"Yeah whatever. Just don't let it happen again newbie or it will be the end of you. "After she said that she stalked off down the hall. I watched her the whole way and watched as people made a clear path for her.

"Ok…note to self, stay away from that beautiful girl if you want to live!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Talented Singer

I walked around school trying to find my locker that was somehow eluding me. I was too busy looking at one set of lockers to notice that I was going to walk straight into someone.

"You should really pay attention to where you're walking or you might regret who you run into. "The voice was cheery and sounded happy unlike the beautiful girl earlier. I had stopped walking and had decided to look and see who was talking. Man was I amazed! Brown hair coming down past her shoulders, deep brown eyes that were very captivating even though they were just a plain color. I actually got a chance to look at her longer than I did the other girl. She had skinny legs, she also had some curves from what I could tell and she had a decent sized chest. Before I went totally out to space, I looked back up to her face and hoped she wasn't mad for me checking her my surprise she was still smiling at me. Seeing that I just had to smile back.

"Thanks for the tip, but I kinda figured that out just looking for my locker and I can't seem to find it…I explained with a sigh.

"Your just taking a shot in the dark and going to say you ran into Jade, literally. Show me your papers and maybe I can help you find it. "She said it so cheerily except for this Jade person part.

"Ummm…I never got her name. I do know what she looks like tho." I told the girl about who I ran into earlier as I handed over my papers over so she could look them over.

"Yup that's Jade alright. You're really lucky she was in a good mood. Normally she's not that nice. She normally would have done something really spiteful or mean. Your locker is right next to mine though which should help, since it's far from Jades. "She wasn't smiling the whole time she was talking about Jade, but she started smiling when she said my locker was next to her's.

"Ok. I will try my best to stay away from her then. That's cool. Thanks for your help with my locker. Ummm…I never got your name…"I really wanted to get her name instead of getting it from someone else.

"My name is Victoria, but all my friends call me Tori. You're welcome. I like having nice people by my locker. Now you have to tell me your name, cause that's how it works." She was smiling again and I couldn't help but to keep smiling back at her. I was also laughing at how she said the last part of what she said.

"Haha name is Desiree, but you can call me Des if you want to though." I was still smiling as I told her my name. I really hoped we could become friends.

"Well then Des, stick with me and I will help show you around and meet new people that will become great friends of yours." She smiled at me some more and we hung out by the lockers to talk about ourselves until the bell for school signaled that we had to head to our respectful classes.

"Note to self…stick with tori and you should be safe and you should make new friends."


End file.
